Purple Varnish
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam paints her nails a different color every day. She paints them with the moods and Freddie had learned to calculate her moods by her nails. Why is she suddenly wearing so much purple? Could Sam Puckett really be in love? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Story Name : Purple Varnish.

Disclaimer : I Wanted Icarly for my Christmas present last year but I never got it, Dan owns it and Mummy couldn't buy it.

Summary : Sam paints her nails a different color every day. She paints them with the moods and Freddie had learned to calculate her moods by her nails. Why is she suddenly wearing so much purple? Could Sam Puckett really be in love? SEDDIE!

Mood-ring Chart –

Purple – Loved, Love or Lovable context.

Red – Excitable, Excited, Adventurous.

Yellow – Imaginative.

Light Orange/Peachy – Unsettled, Mixed emotions.

Green – Normal, Average.

Blue – Calm, Relaxed, Settled.

Black – Stressed, Nervous, Tense.

White – Bored, Frustrated with things.

Dark Orange – Daring, Angered.

Brown – Unsettled.

Pink –Uncertain.

Grey – Very nervous, Anxious, Fear , Terrified, Scared.

_Chapter One. _

_MONDAY!_

Freddie Benson stood by his locker in Ridgeway high. He was in 10th grade and was a tech-nerd but he didn't care. He liked who he was. He lifted his head, slamming his aqua metal locker and walked over to his best friend, Carly Shay. She was by her locker stuffing her books in.

"Hey Carly," She turned and smiled. Freddie and Carly had gotten seriously close and they told each other everything. He had got over his crush last year and they were back to just buds, the way Freddie liked it. He confined in her if something was wrong and she even knew about his crush! She just didn't no who the crush was! And that bothered her. Suddenly a storming teen span around the corner and her blonde hair flew wildly just above her eyes. Sam Puckett was Ridgeway's most feared student but she was also Carly's best friend and Freddie's long growing crush. She smiled at Freddie as she walked past and Freddie immediately looked down, He wasn't staring at her backside in which she usto' think he was, He was looking at her nails. Sam was a hard case that nobody could crack. Not one person could figure out the blonde constant temper rages. She never expressed emotions and always remained cool, instead, Sam did something know body else seemed to do, She expressed herself in nail varnish. She was not the type of girl who sat and painted there nails for fun. She wasn't a girly girl, Sam was the ultimate tomboy. So instead of trying to explain her feelings, Sam used color. She painted her nails each day in which feeling she felt on the morning. Freddie had studied her day after day watching her moods and her nail vanish change. It helped him figure her out. Sam smiled watching him watch her nails. They were painted a bright red color today and Freddie smirked.

"Hey guys,"  
"Hi Sam," Freddie smiled as the blonde stopped slightly hovering.  
"Hey," Carly smiled friendly waving as Sam began walking again.

"Can't stop, Cya' guys tonight," Then she walsed off. Carly watched the pair staring at each other with a confused face. What the hell was going on? Had she missed something? Sam gave a shrug before walking off down the hall throwing Gibby against a locker as she went. He smiled watching her walk off. Shaking his head at the sight of Gibby crawling round on the floor made him chuckle as he turned back to Carly.

"You really like her don't you!" Carly smiled at Freddie's expression. " That is soooo sweet! I can just imagine my two best friends dating!" She was all hyper now and Freddie rolled his eyes at her.

"Gheez Carly! I Don't want the whole school knowing!" Freddie shouted quite softly.

"What! It's cute you have a crush on Sa- Mhftt" Carly's reply was soon muffled by Freddie's hand.

"Sshh!" He demanded and she giggled.

"Sorry,"

"Come on, let's go to class," Freddie said closing Carly's locker. The two walked off heading to science. It would be a long lesson, especially since Sam wasn't in there science class. They walked through the doors and sat down ready for the torture.

Later.

Freddie walked out, books in hand. 'Great, more homework' He thought as Carly caught up with him.

"Ready?"  
"Almost, just got to put this in my locker then find Sam," Carly nodded, Sam was coming around tonight to watch a movie with her and Freddie. The pair walked towards Freddie locker so he could stuff some homework papers that weren't due in until next week into it and then they turned heading for the door. Freddie's eyes were searching the halls for Sam when suddenly he spotted her shoving some books into her locker. Knowing Sam, they'd probably stay there too, she never did homework. Sam turned her head slamming the locker door rather loud. And appearing in her hand was a dark orange bottle. Nail vanish! She was painting her nails again. Sam grabbed the bottle of nail varnish remover she had placed on the floor and began aggressively scrubbing at it with a cotton wool pad. Once she was happy it was all off she was painting them again. Dark orange this time. She was annoyed.

"I can't come over tonight Carls,"

"Why!?" Carly asked. "This has been planned for over a week Sam!"  
"I got detention!" She shouted at Carly as if it was obvious.

"What for now!" Carly demanded to no, She wouldn't have Sam ruin her plan. Carly had been plotting to leave Sam and Freddie alone and see if she would warm to him at all.

"Shoving Gibby off his chair and setting of an explosion." Sam shrugged laughing painting her final nail. Freddie was watching her applying the varnish with ease covering the whole part of each nail in a orange.

"Okay so just come around after detention, we'll watch the movie later."

"Alright," Sam nodded then looked up at Freddie who was smirking.

"What Freddlumps!" She asked confused by Freddie's out-of-the-blue smirk.

"Angry Sam?" Then he walked off leaving Carly looking confused and Sam staring after him.

"Well, I gotta' go Sam, I'll see you later." Then as quick as Freddie has sped off, Carly was gone too.

Sam stared off after her too best friends who had walked out. She shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker, shaking her hands about. She was trying to dry the varnish quicker. Once she felt it was dry, Sam took of walking towards classroom 6D, Miss Briggs's room. Time for detention. As she was walking the silent halls of Ridgeway, a shout shocked her.

"Puckett! Get to detention!"

"Yeah yeah," She snuffed Miss Briggs off and walked into her detention. She'd be in there for an hour at most and then she'd walk.

Unfortunately, being in detention meant having to spend time with Jonah, Rodney and a few more of Ridgeway's bad boys. Also unfortunate for Sam, almost all of the population of the detention liked Sam… a lot!

(Was gunna stop here, but I wouldn't be that cruel)

Sam sighed and pushed her way through the masses of students stood by the door. She pushed past Rodney roughly before taking a seat at the back of the room. Then Briggs walked in, her face the same as always looking like she sucked a lemon. She always carried that sour expression with her wherever she went, she never smiled.

She smirked at the students who were now all sat down, glum expressions on their faces. Sam had her head in her hands, clearly bored already.

"Now, you know your all here because you're all horrible children who need discipline and schooling," Sam rolled her eyes at this. "Now I have to go and I wish to here no noisy from you vile little creatures until your hour and a half is up!" Then Miss Briggs left the room.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ellen, a girl who Sam recognized from her science class. She must have forgotten her homework or something because Sam knew she was just like Carly, a goody goody.

"Probably to go and make out with Mr. Howard in the teacher's lounge." Sam smirked but her words sent shivers down her spine. Gross!

"Yuck!" She heard Ellen shout in disgust. Sam laughed.

"Yo Sam," Sam turned and spotted Jonah walking towards her.

"What do you want Dude, a death wish!?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I didn't think and I'm sorry for kissing Carly," Sam eyed him suspiciously. He had to be up to something. " So, we cool?"  
"Guess so," Sam shrugged. Jonah smirked at this and turned back to his friend, Karl. Sam wasn't the biggest fan of Karl. There was something about him she just didn't like or trust. He freaked her out. Suddenly without warning, Jonah moved closer to her, too close in Sam's opinion.

"Jonah what are you-?" She questioned but was interrupted by Jonah's lips on her. Her eyes bulged out wide as whoops and cheers were spread through the class at Jonah getting some 'action'. She began shoving trying to get him off her but he wouldn't budge, he was holding his ground. Sam pushed him harder and his grip on her slackened. Jonah rubbed her arm and she snatched it away just for him to grab her arms down and hold them in place still kissing her against her will. He'd gotten stronger.

"Jonah – Off – Now!" She shouted muffled by Jonah's lips.

"Not- chance- babe" Jonah said back. Sam kept shoving but she couldn't move her arms to push properly. He slid his tongue along the ridge of Sam's lip, sucking and asking for an entrance. She immediately refused. He smirked and stepped his foot hard down onto Sam's making her gasp in shock and slightly in hurt. Her mouth opened slightly making Jonah able to access easier. Sam remained ridged. She didn't like this at all. He wouldn't let her go. She remained still wishing she was in a different place. Suddenly she had an idea. She pushed his stomach roughly and he loosened his grip giving her the perfect chance. She tore her arm from his grasp and it connected with his gut in a solid punch. Sam pushed him quite harshly off her and he landed on the nearest table groaning in pain. Sam looked at the door and she rushed out quickly not wanting to spend another moment in Jonah's sight. He was wacko! A fruitloop! One thing was for certain now though, she didn't trust or light Jonah at all! Infact for the first time in a long time, Sam was frightened of someone. She was frightened of him!.

Sam ran as fast as she could through the cold halls and out of the main school doors. She rushed along Main Street checking behind her at all opportunity. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sam slowed down to a walk. Wrong move. Suddenly as she walked past a dark alleyway she felt herself being dragged in towards the darkness. Closing her eyes in fear, Sam felt like a ragdoll being chucked around. Then she was brought to a stop and shoved against a brick wall. She opened her eyes in fear. Jonah. He was stood in front of her and was smirking.

"Don't think you can get away from me Sam Puckett, I'll have you when I want you, not when you decide." He snarled at her, tightening his grip on her arms that were held beside her head.

"Please, no! Why are you doing this!" Sam begged with him, trying to work out what was going on in his sick head.

"You turned me down Sam! I should be the one turning you down!" He shouted at her lifting her and slamming her back against the wall once again causing her to scream out in pain.

" You cheated on me with Carly!"  
"Yeah but you should have been dying to get back with me, you love me," He smiled trying to get her to admit it. Gheez! This guy was working both sides of Psycho Street! What a loon!.

"No I don't Jonah, please just let me go!" She begged with him but he refused.

"No can do baby, your mine." With that he kissed her and she felt disgusted with herself. She wanted to cry but held herself together hoped she'd be fine through this. His hands were trailing her body and she felt a strange sensation going through her. It was awful and disgusting.

"Please Jonah leave me alone," Sam was still begging with him but he ignored as usual. Sam was officially terrified. He scared her and she wanted to be anywhere else than she was. Yet again, Sam felt powerless. She couldn't take this. He was going to rape her, she knew it. Well she thought he was.

"Hey!" Jonah looked up and spotted a man looking at them. "What are you doing to her?"  
"N- nothing," He dropped Sam's arms and she didn't need to think twice about her actions. She kneed him in the crown jewel's before running off, thanking the man who had stopped him. Sam ran down the rest of main street and into Groovy Smoothie. Sam ordered a Strawberry Splat and T-bo added Energizer and calmer into it as Sam had just explained to him she was in state of shock. He nodded and got to work as Sam sat down at the table nearest. A tear trickled down her face thinking back. She pulled her bag open and grabbed a large bottle of nail polish remover, a cotton ball and another bottle of nail varnish. She was painting her nails again. Sam shaking in fright and fear managed to remove the orange nail varnish that she had applied before and then added the other colour. Once she was finished she collected her smoothie and ran out of the door heading to Bushwelll Plaza. It was time for Carly and Freddie to find out. Sam burst into tears thinking of the days events. Twice! He had tried it twice! Sam shivered at the though as tears ran freely out of her crystal piercing blue eyes. Her cheeks were red with the cold and her lips were pale just like her skin tone. She hated Jonah! Hated him so much! Sam turned the corner at a run and stared up at the large apartment building. She was here. This would be a very long day.

**Did I do good? **

**Review please.**

**Chapter 2 will be here soon. **

**Amy xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HЄLLO.  
BOY HAVЄ I MISSЄD WRITING OVЄR THIS PAST MONTH OR SO. I HAVN'T UPDATЄD ANY OF MY STORIЄS IN A LONG TIMЄ BUT I'M TRYING TO GЄT BACK ON TRACK AND OVЄR A RATHЄR LARGЄ BOUT OF WRITЄRS BLOCK. ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTЄR IS RATHЄR SHORT SO I'M SORRY BUT ANYWAY LOL. HЄRЄ WЄ GO!!**

DISCLAIMЄR : DAN SCHNIЄDЄR OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO ICARLY, I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING BUT THЄ PLOT.

**OH AND BY THЄ WAY, YOU MAY HAVЄ NOTICЄD I'VЄCHANGЄD MY NAMЄ. I USЄD TO BЄ CALLЄD SЄDDIЄLOVЄR09 BUT I CHANGЄD IT.**

**RЄAD AND RЄVIЄW,**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

* * *

Purple Varnish

Chapter two.

_Still MONDAY!_

Freddie was sat in Carly's apartment on his laptop, bowl of grapes in hand as he and Carly sat on her couch. Carly was flicking through the channels until she settled on Seattle beat. Spencer was in his room looking for new parts for his most recent sculptors when the Shay's door burst open in stepping a very shaken looking Sam. Her face was tear stained, bloodshot eyes and a pale complexion. What the hell had happened to her? Carly gasped at the sight of her best friend shaking and looking cold. She leapt of the couch and ran over to the blonde who had thrown her checkered bag down onto the hard laminate flooring.

"Hey guys," Sam smiled weakly but she could tell Freddie and Carly were worried.

"Sam! What happened," Freddie asked her in a shocked state. Sam took a deep breath not wanting to say. She knew he'd find out sooner or later. Freddie decided out of curiosity to look at her nails. They were painted a bright white colour, a sort of creamy colour. Freddie looked up at her.

"Nothing! I'm fine okay," She stormed off around her two best friends. Freddie snatched her arm holding her back. She clearly wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

"Leave go Fredderly!" Sam snapped.

"No!" This time Freddie was putting his foot down, he couldn't stand to see the girl he was in love with scared. She clearly was frightened. He could tell by her nail colour. White meant Afraid as he had discovered. "Your not fine Sam! Your not fine at all so don't try to bull me Puckett. Something's wrong"  
Sam sighed. She was going to cave.

"Jonah attacked me." Freddie's eyes turned red at this and Carly went to grab his arms holding him back.

"I'll kill him!" He went to walk but Sam turned grabbing his arm and flipped him over her head, landing him on the floor with a loud thud ."Owe! What did you do that for!"

"Don't Freddie, just leave it!"  
"Sam? What exactly did her try to do to you?" She heard Carly ask her.

"He tried to rape me, Okay!" She shouted as Freddie stood up clearly ready to rip Jonah's head off." Is that what you wanted!" She turned and collapsed on the couch and broke into tears. Freddie sighed and bent down to her level as Carly was pacing the floor, stressed.

"Sam," He said softly.

"You have to go to the police," Carly cut in and Freddie shot a dagger at her.

"No! We can't, let me sort this Carly!" Sam begged, tears still flowing down her face. This was the first time Freddie had seen her cry and he certainly didn't like it. He'd make Jonah pay for this tomorrow morning.

"No you won't Sam, I'll sort it." Freddie was putting his foot down again.

"No! You'll get hurt, he'll hurt you," She was crying her eyes out and was now sat, head in her hands on the floor as Freddie put his arm around her comforting her. Carly was freaking out in the corner so much she didn't notice the closing distance.

"Sam, he'd hurt you more honest I'll be fine." Sam took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked over at Carly who had just looked up, spotting Freddie hugged Sam. She smirked before mouthing.

"You don't like her." Freddie gave her a very confused look mouthing a quick 'what!?' to her. Once again, Carly just smirked.

"You love her!" She smiled brightly containing herself from jumping up and down on the spot squealing. Instead she walked into the kitchen happily, well more like floated. This was what she had been waiting for, to get the ball rolling.  
"Okay," He heard Sam mutter into his chest. He smiled at her, holding her closer to him, tighter not wanting to let go incase of loosing her. He would get even with Jonah tomorrow if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**SO YOU LIKЄ IT, LOVЄ IT. **

**ANYWAY, RЄVIЄW, IT'D MAKЄ MЄ HAPPY!!**

lOVЄS HЄR RЄVIЄWЄRS ALOT!  
BYЄ DUDЄSSSS!!!  
.BD.X


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllllooooo XD  
Hows everyone doing?  
Are you guys still into this? Hope so. Anyway. This won't be a very long chaptered story but we'll see how it goes. Maybe a few more chappys and then i'll quit it? okay? Lol. Anyway. I won't keep you all with my yapping. disclaimer and then the story.**

There is swearing in this. Oh and i got one of Sam's lines from bring it on:All or nothing. Internet Cookies if you guess which one.

Disclaimer : I DONOT Own ICarly or the line from Bring it On:All or nothing. I Have never claimed too.

**Here you Gooo XD  
.BeautifulDreamer.x  
**

* * *

Purple Varnish.

Chapter Three.

_TUESDAY!_

Freddie walked in to school the next morning, his backpack slung loosely over his arm. He spotted Jonah straight away, his back against the lockers stood with Rodney, Karl and another dude who Freddie recognized from his Spanish class. His name was Callum. He looked to his left and spotted Sam stood by hers and Carly lockers, Carly practically shading her, hiding her from the world. He sighed, glancing at her in sympathy. He felt so bad seeing her like this. Jonah's voice snapped him out of his trance on Sam and he was angered by what he heard.

"Yeah man, she was so easy." He practically heard the smirk on Jonah's face. Freddie's fist's tightened at this, angered and he growled lightly listening to what else the scumbag had to say. "I got some major action though guys, the bitch just couldn't say no to me," Freddie's growl became louder as he walked up behind Jonah.  
"Dam right she couldn't say no!" Jonah turned to face Freddie, in a challenge.

"Oh I'm sorry did you guys here something? It's just the dork, Icarly's little tech stooge." Freddie gritted his teeth at this.  
"This loser didn't get any action, Sam wasn't even agreeing, he tried to fucking rape her!"  
"It's not my fault the bitch is Frigid." Jonah spat laughing making Freddie angrier. He swung a punch connecting with Jonah's jaw knocking him to the ground. Sam looked up in shock to see Freddie grabbing Jonah by the collar and shoving him roughly against the school lockers, his eyes narrowed in anger, fists clenched tightly around Jonah's t-shirt. Jonah was looking at him, his eyes intense as the students of Ridgeway gathered around the two fighting teens. Sam stormed over to the group of students and began shoving people violently out of the way in order to get through; Carly was also trying to make her way through the masses of students but was failing miserably. Sam however was just coming up behind Freddie when she heard him talking to Jonah quietly but harshly.

"If I ever hear you call her that again, I won't go so easy on you." Freddie barked at him. Sam suddenly plucked up the courage to tower over Jonah, She was Sam Puckett, and Sam Puckett should never be scared. Sam pulled Freddie's shoulder back removing his from the side. Her hand went straight to Jonah's throat as her eyes were on fire.  
"Sam?" She heard Freddie murmur in her ear. "Weren't you the one saying that you wanted me to sort it?"  
"Chill Freddums, I'll deal with this my way. I'm Sam Puckett and I'm not scared of know one, especially not losers like him." Sam's other arm shot for Jonah's crown joules, tightening her grip as Jonah let out a gasp of pain.  
"You come near me again and I'm plucking grapes! You understand moron?" She meant business as Jonah was almost keeled over in pain. It was Sam who was keeping him standing by holding him up by his throat. He nodded his head rather quickly as Sam let him drop to the floor to groan in pain. She smiled to herself, happy that she had stood up to him. Then her eyes turned to the masses of students around her.  
"Anybody else got anything to add?" She shouted. The halls remained quiet. "Good, then move!" The whole of the student body shot off like a rocket, including Jonah, all except Freddie. Carly had been pushed off by the student body and was probably now at the other end of the school.  
"Thanks for that Freddie, I didn't think you cared," She smiled at him.  
"If I didn't care do you think I would of just risked getting beat up trying to protect you?" He chuckled causing her to laugh lightly.  
"I Guess not," She replied to him, a smile still plastered on her face showing her perfect pearl-like white teeth.  
"So, I see your backbone came back." He said to her, unsure if it came out like it meant to. "What happened out there? I though you were terrified of him?" Sam sighed looking deep into Freddie's eyes.  
"Well I guess I just realized, why go this long being afraid of nothing until I find an obstacle. Instead of hiding behind it, I should be confronting it, I'm Sam Puckett and I'm not afraid of anything." Freddie smiled his cute dorkish grin at her and she grabbed hold of his biceps. _Wait!? Freddie Benson has biceps!! Oh my god! _She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek, walking off just seconds later.  
"Thanks again Freddie," He heard her call but he was already half out of it to reply. He heard footsteps coming up behind him but they were soft, Carly's.  
"What's up with you?" She asked him, holding a smirk in.  
"She kissed me," He sighed, lovestruckly holding his cheek. The heat from her lips was still there and his eyes were slowly beginning to glaze over, a very dreamy expression on his face.  
"Freddie? Freddie!" Carly slapped his other cheek causing him to fall physically out of his trance.

"Huh? What?"  
"Never mind, let's go to first period, the bell has just rung." Freddie nodded weakly, thankful that Sam wasn't in his next class so she wouldn't see him like this. Jonah was though much to his disappointment. He sighed before walking all of the way to his Algebra class, separating from Carly a little way down the corridor and through Mr. Buttburn's classroom door. This would be one weird class.

_Around an hour later. Still Tuesday._

Freddie walked through the doors of his English class, his second period of the day to be exact. He sat down in his seat, 2nd from the back, 3rd row along. It made him feel alitle better knowing that Sam was in his class. Where was she anyway? His question was soon answered by the blonde vixen walking through the door, ten seconds after the bell rang. She was late.  
"Your late Sam," He heard Mrs. Ackerman shout from the front of the class. She had been realized from jail and had gotten a boyfriend who she was n jail with, except he was realized a month earlier on good behavior. The two had started dating about two months ago and ever since then, she had began to be nice to her students again. Freddie watched as Sam just merely shrugged and sat down in her seat in front of him.

As the lesson wore on, Freddie had lost concentration on Mrs. Ackerman's teaching and decided to take more interest to the blonde in front. She was scribbling away on a sheet of plain A4 and was hiding it from Mrs. Ackerman's view. As soon as his crazed teacher turned towards the board, Sam turned quickly and placed the piece of paper, folded neatly onto his desk. He smiled at it and cautiously began to open it keeping it well hidden.

_Hey Freddork,  
How's it hanging?_

He smirked, typical Sam. He picked up his pen, checking Mrs. Ackerman wasn't looking his way before beginning to write back to her.

_Hey Sam,  
Fine, Are you okay after before. Jonah didn't say anything to you did he?_

He passed it quickly over her shoulder and landing it directly in her lap. A perfect place to keep it hidden. He saw her reading it rather quick before she picked up her pen and he saw her writing again. He looked down at his notes he had been taking. There wasn't really a lot written for once. It was rather strange for Freddie not to take notes. A piece of paper fell onto his desk.

_Do you think he'd have the balls? I certainly don't. Yeah Freddie I'm fine, chillax! XD  
Sam xx_

He began chuckling but almost silently. Freddie then suddenly came to a realization. Kisses? Sam had written kisses on the end of her note! Oh my god! His grin grew even wider as he had to resist the urge to jump up and down and do Carly and Sam's 'happy dance'. His smile never left his face as he began to write back.

_Lol, I don't think he would.  
F x_

Freddie sighed, contemplating whether he should have put the kiss on the end or not. He decided he would, after all, she had put them on first. He folded the paper in front of him and passed it back to her. She looked back, smiling sweetly at him before turning back and reading through the note. He heard her rustling with the piece of paper when suddenly she turned chucking it at him, hitting him square in the forehead. Sam let out a quiet giggle, shaking her head in disbelief. He simply shrugged laughing too as he opened the note again.

_Seriously though Freddie, I'm fine and thanks again for this morning. I didn't think you'd have the balls to do what you did. It was really brave considering Jonah could probably pop you like a zit XD But if it weren't for you I don't think I'd of had the courage to stand up to him, So yeah, thanks! I don't think he'd bother messing with me again though. Lol unless he never wants baby Jonah's._

_Sam xx_

Gheez, that was a long note. Freddie laughed at it, shaking his head in disbelief. He began to write his reply, scribbling away on the creased A4 piece.

_Ghee, thanks Sam, I think we all no I'm not exactly Ridgeway's toughest dude. *Insert sarcastic laugh here* Your welcome Sam.  
Freddie x_

Happy with his reply he slipped it back over her shoulder, eyeing up the rest of the class. Mrs. Ackerman was still babbling on about the student grade tests coming up next month and how we should all be prepared, what a joke, Freddie was always prepared. He zoned out again as he saw Sam turned around, placing it onto his desk in front of him. As she did this, He glanced at her nails rather quickly. They were painted Purple? He'd never seen her wear purple before. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was gunna' find out.

* * *

**You Like it.**

**Remember press the pretty green button. It'll make me a happy bunny XD  
.BeautifulDreamer.x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Purple Varnish.

Chapter Four.

Seddie.

Disclaimer - I own nothing!!

A/N;

So I know ive been neglecting this lately so I thought id write another chappy since this story is my most popular xD

So anyway, without further ado. ……

On with the story!

Chapter Four-

_WEDNESDAY!!_

I wandered slowly through the streets of Seattle and into Groovy Smoothie. I pushed forcefully on the aluminous painted door and smiled as I spotted a petite blonde sipping on a Smoothie with her feet to her chest.

"Hey Sam," I sat down in front of her making her look up towards him.

"Oh, hey!" She grinned as I sat down in the bright orange stool opposite her. "What goes on Dork?"

"The usual," I shrugged. " Yo T-Bo!" The man from the behind the counter looked up at Me and Sam and smiled. He new they were regulars.

"Sup Freddi-o." I chuckled.

"Can I have a strawberry splat please?"

"Sure, you want a mushroom?" He pushed the mushroom stick over the counter making Sam laugh. A mushroom? You have to be kidding.

"No, I'm cool thanks."

"Why? You don't like Mushrooms?" He challenged causing Sam to roll her eyes. Here we go again.

"No, I just don't want one."

"You afraid of Mushrooms?" I huffed.

"No I just don't want a mushroom!"

"Why not!" I rolled my eyes. When T-Bo started, he wouldn't stop.

"Dude!" Me and T-Bo both looked over at Sam. She stood up, her purple painted nails scratching against the table. Wait Purple! Again! I have to find out what that colour means!" We don't want any mushroom's so I suggest you just get the Smoothie before I push that stick where the sun don't shine! Now move!" She snapped causing my eyes to widen. Wow, that sounds painful.

"Okay pushy" T-Bo said looking abit put out. Before he moved, he leant down and whispered in my ear, though it obviously wasn't too quiet as Sam heard the full thing. " You've got one feisty girlfriend there man." I looked up to Sam, to see her blush a deep shade of red. I hid my smile. She looked cute when she blushed.

"Uhmm she's not my-" I Tried but he was already gone. I turned my head back to Sam who was still blushing.

"So?" She says and I smile. At least she'll still talk to me.

"So."

"Can I ask you something Freddie?" She asks me, her eyes blue eyes almost clear. I immediately go into a trance whenever I look into those eyes. There gorgeous. I shake my head slightly, snapping back slowly to reality so I can answer her question.

"Anything," I nod.

"Why did you get all defensive over me with the whole Jonah thing?" She looks genuinely curious and I freeze. Oh crap.

"Cause, well- you know, you're my friend and well, I don't like seeing you upset."

"Oh." Is all she says. Did I say the wrong thing?

"Here you go man." I look up to see T-Bo placing a Smoothie in front of me.

"Thanks," I smile handing his a few dollars. I glance at Sam to see her staring at the floor, her eyes unreadable. Was it something I said? "Sam? Are you okay?" I ask her hesitantly. She jolts her head up in shock and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Uhmm- fine, I got to' go." She stands up, pushing the bright yellow stool back that she was sitting on and heads for the door.

"Sam!" I shout, no such luck. I sigh as I realise she's already out of the door. Fan-blumin-tastic. I pick up the large Smoothie cup and suck intensely. So much for today being a good day.

-

**A/N; A Small chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, but a short chapter is better than nothing right?**

**Remember to review!**

**.BD.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Purple Varnish.**

**Chapter Five;**

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the plot and my writing…

_Thursday_

"Sam!" The blonde spun around and rolled her eyes almost immediately when she saw who was calling her.

"What do you want dork!"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For what ever I've done…"

"Why would you think you've done something?"

"Well yesterday, at the Groovy Smoothie… we were talking and then you went a bit crazy on me."

"I was in a bad mood Benson." Sam shrugged, but Freddie could tell she was lying.

"Okay, why the need to hide it from me?"

"Huh?"

"Your hiding the real reason Sam.. Why?"

"Back off Freddork." With that, she walked away, leaving Freddie to stare after her.

"Sam! Sam come back here!" It was too late though, she was already gone, disappeared into the masses of students who were rushing through Ridgeway's main hallway.

_Saturday_

Days passed and Freddie was still no closer to finding out what purple meant. He hadn't spoken to Sam since there convocation in the hallway. Every time he showed up at Carly's, she'd disappear conveniently. He was beginning to feel down about it.. And he couldn't take it anymore! So, he thought he'd take matters into his own hands. On Saturday mornings, he knew Sam was always at home watching reruns of stupid shows while her mom was out at the therapists. He had around an hour, give or take, before she left for Carly's house. Freddie jumped into his car and quickly drove a few blocks towards Sam's house. He had only been to Sam's house a handful of times, and each time, he had always ended up with a broken bone or an injury of some sort. The first time, he 'fell' down the stairs, resulting in a sprained ankle and a bad bump to the head. Carly swears blind Sam pushed him, but Freddie defended the blonde demon and to this day he still claims he tripped, only he and Sam know the truth whatever that may be. The second time, he fell off a ladder and broke his wrist. Sam's cat Frothy had managed to get stuck on the roof of the house, and well.. Freddie being the gentleman he is, offered to get him down. In his rush to get Frothy down safely, His foot missed the ladder and well.. You can pretty much guess what happened next. The third time, Freddie ended up electrocuting himself… mildly of corse. Sam's TV cable was playing up. It kept switching the TV on and off and was beginning to drive Sam mad. So, she asked Freddie to come and fix it.. Him being the 'tech geek' and all. Turns out the wire had a small cut in it, which was shorting it, and when Freddie touched it… yes, barbequed tech geek. The fourth and final time Freddie managed to last the full day without getting hurt. Both he and Carly had came to Sam's house for a scary movie marathon. Carly being the wuss she was, chickened out after the first movie and called Spencer to take her home on his motorcycle. Once she had left, Sam and Freddie managed to get through seven whole movies before disaster struck. Freddie stood up ready to switch the movie's over. Sam's mom, who was suppose to have been out till' morning, came through the door, screaming like a banshee. Freddie, rather jumpy after watching eight horror movies, screamed, and turned to run away, only to realize the door to the Puckett's kitchen was closed and smacked straight into it, almost immediately breaking his nose. The blood gushed everywhere, causing Pam to shriek, obviously drunk before rushing upstairs leaving Freddie and Sam to deal with the problem at hand… and a hell of a lot of blood! So, Freddie couldn't see how he thought visiting the Puckett's house again would be a good idea.. But he knew he had too! He saw her house in sight and pulled his car up few driveway's up. Then, he hopped out and walked up her garden path. Even though Pam Puckett wasn't exactly well off in the world, Sam actually did have a nice house. Nice enough to want to stay in for more than a few hours at a time, so Freddie never really understood why Sam was always so down about her home life. He reached her door and knocked loudly three times. He lit up when he heard her voice.

"It's open Carls, come in!" She was expecting Carly? He smirked, pushing open the door and stepping inside. His eyes scanned the hallway and closed the door behind him. He wandered slowly through the house and into the living room. That was when he saw her. She was painting her nails.. Just like always, a light purple nail varnish pot was sat on the counter while she was stroking the brush evenly across her fingernail. The TV was on and reruns of Celebrities Underwater was playing. It was just the kind of cheesy show she watched on her Saturday mornings. She looked up, expecting to see her bubbly best friend.. Instead she saw her favourite, not that she'd ever admit that to him, tech geek staring back at her. She jumped up, knocking the nail varnish bottle over in shock. "What the hell!"

"Sam, wait… let me explain-"

"Explain what exactly? Why the hell are you here!"

"I needed to speak to you!"

"Can't you take a hint dork? I Don't want to speak to you!"

"And why not?" That stopped her for a little while, until she spoke up again, her voice filled with venom.

"Maybe I just don't want to speak with the king of dorks for a few days! God, is that so wrong?"

"Yes! Your not like this… I want to know what I did to make you want to stay away from me!"

"Just drop it!"

"No!" Then, he started to think. "We were at the Groovy Smoothie… and T-bo was there… you were talking about Jonah…" That's when something seemed to click in Freddie's mind. Sam gulped. Suddenly, the pair both jumped at the sound of an angelic voice filling the house.

"Knock Knock!" Carly. Sam turned to see Carly coming into the living room. "Sam I- oh! Freddie… what are you doing here?" Carly said with a knowing smile upon her face.

"Freddie was just leaving… weren't you Freddie." Shocked that she had used him real name, Freddie simply sighed and nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm leaving." Carly gave him a confused look, while Sam was glaring at him. "I'll see you later Carls." And with that… Freddie left the house, his face showing nothing but happiness as he had figured out why she was attempting to ignore him and he had managed to leave the house with all of his bones still in one piece. Now, if he could just figure out what purple meant, everything would be fitting into place perfectly.

**Eek.. i feel bad that this hasn't been updated in forever.  
I've just had no inspiration for it whatsoever!  
But, i pulled this out and this shocked even me! I wasn't expecting this to happen, but it did.  
If considering making this a longish fic, say ten/twelve chapters? That's if i can come up with some ideas!  
Anyway, i know your all probably hating on me for not updating this, but please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Can you review for me ?  
Tell me what you think!  
-Dreamer **


	6. Chapter 6

**Purple Varnish.**  
**Chapter Six;**  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly.

* * *

_Monday._

Sam walked slowly down the corridor in the science block, heading towards the door. She had Gym next and she, for once, wanted to get there early… if only to avoid Freddie as he walked towards his locker from his English class with Carly. Sam was about to push open the back door, when suddenly she felt herself being dragged into the supply closet, the door slamming shut behind her. Her back his the shelf slightly and she winced, closing her eyes. She heard a lock on the door click and immediately knew who had pulled her in. She opened her eyes and saw Freddie leaning against the door, his arms folded across his chest and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Sam, we need to talk."

"We done all of the talking on Saturday night. Open the door." Freddie rose an eyebrow and simply shook his head, holding his ground.

"No."

"No?"

"That's right, No!"

"Watch the attitude. We both know I could make mince meat out of you and there is nothing you'd be able to do about it.."

"Sam.."

"Look dude, I'm so not in the mood right now.. So just open the door."

"Not until we talk." Freddie shook his head, taking a step forward.

"Urgh!" This made Freddie chuckle lightly.

"Awww… did I put a dent in you cute little master plan?" He smirked earning a punch to the shoulder from Sam.

"Shut it, Cyber dork."

"Wow… Cyber dork?" Freddie muttered sarcastically. " That's original." Sam finally lost her temper and slammed Freddie's back against the wall, his shirt gathered in her fists as she glared at him. Freddie cast his eyes down and smirked, looking at the colour painted on her thumb, Sam noticed the smirk on Freddie's face and let go of him, confusion becoming visual in her bright blue eyes. He gripped her wrist slightly, holding it up so he could see better.

"What?"

"Purple? Again?" Sam blushed lightly and yanked her hand from his grasp.

"What of it?" She snapped.

"I've been studying you for the past year Sam…. I know why you paint your nails." Sam sighed taking steps backwards as Freddie pushed himself away from the door.

"So?"

"I've learned to figure out your moods… and it's made being around you so much simpler… so I know when to avoid you if your in a bad mood… or," He paused for a second, his eyes softening. "To attempt to comfort you if you upset… or scared…" Sam blushed even harder at that. "But then.. You started painting your nails purple.. A colour I'd never seen you wear before… so for these last few weeks, I've been trying to figure out what purple meant…"

"Ah.."

"So.. What does purple mean?"

"Pfft… like I'm gonna' tell you that." Sam said, shocking Freddie.

"Sam," He said. "The secrets out… you might as well just tell me."

"No way!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh really mature!"

"Oh really mature!" She mimicked, making him roll his eyes.

"Act your age!"

"You're the one who's locked us in a closet like a pair of seventh graders playing 'seven minutes in heaven!" Sam snapped. "I think you're the one who needs to grow up!"

"Oh, don't act so innocent!"

"What did I do?"

"You've been ignoring me these last few days… I had to find some way to talk to you!"

"And.. Sam, can we talk for a sec… wouldn't have been easier?"

"No!" He shouted. "You would have told me to leave you alone, before storming off out the doors!" Sam couldn't deny this was true. "You might spend almost all of your time fighting with people Sam, but your terrified of confutation!"

"Don't you use big words that I can't understand!"

"You should really pay attention in class…"

"The way I see it.. Class time is nap time." Sam shrugged.

"Seriously Sam…. We need to discuss this…"

"Why can't you just drop this!"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Because I would like to know why your being so difficult!"

"Oh, when am I _ever_ difficult!"

"Gee, I dunno'" Freddie said, sarcastically. "Maybe, right now!"

"Tech geek!"

"Blonde haired demon!"

"Momma's boy!"

"Satan!"

"Los-" With every passing insult they had taken a step closer to each other. Just as Sam was about to yell yet another cruel nickname at the boy in front of her, Freddie grabbed the back of her head, pulling her towards him and smashing his lips to hers. Once the initial shock passed, Sam slipped her arms up and around his neck, kissing him back, slowly… softly. Something very unlike Sam Puckett. Freddie smiled wrapping his spare arm around Sam's tiny waist, pulling her even closer. After a few more seconds, Freddie pulled away, a wide grin on his face. Sam laughed, holding his shoulders to keep her steady.

"What was that about?" She asked him, thought a smile spread across her face.

"Figured it was the only way to get you to shut up." He shrugged, chuckling. Sam looked down at her nails and the smile slowly dropped from her face.

"Purple means love." She said and Freddie's face instantly looked crushed.

"Oh…" Sam nodded. "Your in love with someone?"

"Yeah." She nodded again.

"Who is he?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"He's in my English class… he sits two rows down and three along." She began. "Dude's got some sort of computer addiction. He loves all that techie stuff." Freddie nodded, sighing. "He has a bit of a crazy mom… and these gorgeous brown eyes that I swear, every time I look into them… I melt." Freddie's head shot up, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait a sec…" Sam rose an eyebrow, hiding a smile. "I sit two rows down from you and three along in English…" Sam nodded slowly, the smile emerging. Freddie's grin returned. "Your in love… with me?"

"You're a little slow for a geek."

"Hey.. Offensive." Freddie chuckled before crashing his lips to hers again. Sam immediately responded, kissing him back furiously.. And that's how they stayed.. For quite some time actually.. Until the door was unlocked and yanked open by a shocked looking Miss Briggs.

* * *

  
_Fin._

* * *

_  
_**_Finally finished this :)  
OHMYGODDDDD!  
The iLost my Mind promo! EPIC! _**


End file.
